Heroes of Olympus The Son of Neptune
by AthenaWiseOwl98
Summary: This is my first story, it is a continuation of the first book  Heroes of Olympus-The Lost Hero . I hope you enjoy it! Please review, I really need some constructive criticism. I've just posted the next chapter and I am working on the 3rd one.
1. Chapter 1 PERCY

I woke up to a bright light shining in my eyes. I blinked and moaned, then the light went out and I sat up. I had no idea where I was. What is this place? How did I get here? Who am I? All these questions popped into my head that I had to slap myself to concentrate. "Ow." I said while rubbing my cheek. 'That was stupid." said a soft voice in the corner. It sounded sad and kind of unimpressed. Not like I wanted to impress anyone.

Then a girl stepped forward. She had light brown eyes, but they were hard and fierce, she also had amber hair that shone like it had been polished. She was very pretty. Anyway, the girl was coming closer. She reached out a hand towards my face, but before I could smack it away her hand was around my neck. She was strangling me, I tried to talk, but I couldn't. I tried to pull her hand away, but she was too strong. I tried to kick scratch, slap, and punch, even bite her, but nothing affected her. Then she grabbed a dagger from the belt around her waist and pointed it at my chest. She loosened her grip around my neck, but her hand was still there. "So weak," she sneered, "I expected you would be stronger than this." She finished gesturing, with the dagger point, to me.

She lifted up her dagger high and pointed it at my face. "Hold on a second, who are you and why did you say you expected me to be stronger?" I asked. I must've looked scared, because she started to lower the dagger and she looked really tired. Suddenly she sat down beside me. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." she said. She held her head between her hands. She looked so miserable and small that I felt tempted to comfort her, but then I remembered that she almost killed me a few seconds ago. Then she began to cry, I patted her on the back. "Jason…" she sniffed. "Who's Jason?" I asked gently. "Someone." She sat up and started to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Where is he?" I asked. She looked at me and said, "He's gone." Then she turned away and got up. "He was my…good friend," she said, and then she turned around and looked at me.

" Who are you?" she asked. I tried to figure out who I was, but I couldn't seem to get the answer. "I don't know…" I replied. She raised her eyebrows. "Seriously?" she asked. "Yeah, I can't…remember." I must've looked really confused, because she dropped the subject. "I'll answer your other question. I expected you to be stronger, because Bobby said that you smelled powerful." she said, as thought that made complete sense. "What?" I asked. "You'll understand later." she replied. "First of all we need to see Lupa." She murmured. Who's Lupa?" I asked. "She can answer the rest of your questions. C'mon let's go!" she said cheerfully. "Wait," I said, "I still don't know who you are." I said. "Oh, I'm Reyna, Daughter of Apollo, God of the Sun, Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."


	2. Chapter 2 JASON

CHAPTER 2

JASON

Annabeth looked like she wanted to cry. Apparently Annabeth never cried, because everyone around the table was looking away awkwardly, everyone except Chiron, who was looking at her with sympathy. Then he looked at me. I understood what he was trying to tell me immediately. "C'mon," I said while nudging Leo out the door. Piper followed us out and soon so did everyone else, except Annabeth and Chiron.

"Well," Piper said, "That was different." "Yeah…and it was kinda scary too." said Leo, shaking his head. I was quiet, I was still thinking about that Percy Jackson dude. I was starting to remember what the Roman camp was like. I felt sorry for him; he was probably really scared and confused. People at that camp weren't as nice as people here. "Jason?" Piper asked, "Are you O.K?" I jumped at the sound of her voice. "Yeah." I replied. "O.K," Piper said, "I hope Annabeth is alright. She looked crushed." Piper continued. "Yeah," Leo said, "I wonder what Chiron's going to do." He said looking over his shoulder towards the Hephaestus cabin. "Isn't it obvious?" I said, "We're going to look for the Roman camp and we're going to get that Percy guy back." I said staring at The Big House's door. Annabeth was coming out, she turned back to face Chiron who was coming out behind her.

"I'm starting to remember things about the Roman camp. I think I could help to find this guy." I said, still looking at Annabeth. "Well, I'm going to help you." Leo said stepping forward and slapping me on the back. "O.K," I replied looking anywhere except at him. It was kinda uncomfortable. "I can't stop you." I said. Then I felt somebody tap me on the shoulder. I spun around, almost smacking Leo in the face. "Sorry." I said to Leo. Then I turned to face Annabeth who was standing in front of me.

"Hi." I muttered and looked away. She looked like she wanted to chop me into pieces, feed them to a dog, and then throw the dog into the lake. Then she took me by surprise and hugged me. She seemed to have realised what she had done and she let go. Awkward… "Sorry," she said composing herself, "I just wanted to thank you for telling Chiron and me where Percy is. I sort of already knew, but saying out loud confirmed it." she smiled and continued, "Chiron has allowed me to go and get him back. It will be extremely dangerous, so we may need you. You may be able to give us some information," she said, "Will you help me?" she asked looking me straight in the eyes. All I could say was, "Sure."

She smiled and turned to face Piper and Leo. "What about you two? You coming along?" she asked grinning. "I think you already know that answer." replied Piper, smiling at her. "Leo?" Annabeth asked. "Obviously!" he said jumping up and down. "I mean…I'm not just coming, because…like…**tons **of hot girls are there, right Jason?" he said, trying to contain his excitement. "Sure." I said, sarcastically. "Great!" shouted Leo, we all laughed, then Annabeth said, "Well, thanks again Jason. I owe you." She smiled, "We leave tomorrow." And with that she walked away towards the shimmering lake.


End file.
